Jewelry such as necklaces, anklets and bracelets frequently have connectors that are difficult to grasp, easily retain in an open position and securely latch. Part of this problem is the fine delicate nature of many of these pieces of jewelry, but the jewelry latching process is further complicated by the limitations of the fastener and/or wearer to successfully manipulate and fasten the connectors of the piece of jewelry together.
For example, the fastening of a typical lobster claw or spring ring type clasp requires the manipulation of a small lever that extends from the annular ring of the clasp to actuate to the opening and closing of the clasp. The lever can be difficult to visually or tactilely find, manipulate and retain in an open position against the bias of the clasp. The fastener then has to place the opposing connector of the piece of jewelry into the narrow opening of the clasp and release the lever to fasten the connectors together.
This difficult process of fastening the clasp and opposing connector of a piece of jewelry can be increased by the inability of the fastener to see, align and fasten the connectors of the jewelry together. Other factors that can complicate this process are long fingernails and disabilities such as arthritis that increase the manual strain of what should be a simple process. This difficult jewelry fastening process reduces many wearers to attempt to latch the connectors by trial and error. This can be sufficiently frustrating and painful that in many instances when the fastener is also the wearer the person is compelled to seek additional assistance or stop wearing jewelry altogether.
While a number of aids have been developed to assist the fastening of the connectors of pieces of jewelry, none provide the ease of use and flexibility that many fastener's demand. An aid for the fastening and unfastening of lobster claw and spring-ring type jewelry connectors is needed that can readily retain the connector in an open position to facilitate the fastening and unfastening of the connectors.